Zero Axis
'Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history, from it's beginnings as a modest Hellinski duplicate (Administrator error), to it's more prominent presence in Kongregate's world today.' 'Moderators ' 'Dragily ' The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. College has eaten him whole, and now other moderators are struggling to keep the load off of the room. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in England, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Rachiface One of the few mods to brave the walls of Zero Axis. But with a fierce determination she charged in, ready to fight the infamous trolls that this room was known for. What surprised her was that the trolls were all but gone. However, the members of Zero Axis had been more or less abandoned by mods and many didn't take kindly to a new one. But, through a fierce determination and a good sense of humor, she won their hearts and was accepted as no other mod had been for quite some time '1st-2nd Generation Regulars' 1234gel Placed in Zero Axis a year ago by Kongregate itself, all random, do not remember where he came from, and is uber strange. Before, he loved gaming and badging, but now, he's only a chatter. As the only norwegian reg (So far), he's kinda proud of it... Got the world's longest profile ever, hard to read, but worth to read. On every eve (Eve for him) and barely swears and never spams. Dramatic sometimes, but not too often, he's more the "say nonsense" guy, but is still popular among the other regs, as some of them are his best friends on all Kong. Here is his kinda funny history: (This is from his own profile) "SERIOUS INFORMATION!! Ok, here is actually some serious informatin bout me and my life on Kong. :P Bout time, huh? Ok, I remember my first day, July the 6th 2008 was a fine day in my summer holidays. I was sooo bored, u can't imagine! I found no good games, till I found a game on a norwegian gamin site called "Pillage the Village". I decided to try this game, and it was a link to... (Dun dun DUN!!) Kongregate!! :O I still don't remember the room I was placed in that day, but I remember a person called WitchCandy from that room... I was in that room all day, didn't know bout mods, badges, cards, notin. Then, the next day, I was goin to log on again. This time, Kong. placed me somwhere else by an accident :O I was placed in Zero Axis who became my kong. home. I started to earn badges, and my first badge was the Easy badge from Pillage the Village. I was not alone that day, I got a friend, my first Kongregate friend that day. Ruby Bear was also playin Pillage the Village that day, and we became friends. Been friends since. The first day I learnt bout mods, I don't remember the date, but I met Dragily, room owner of Zero Axis. Me and another person were fightin, and Drag tried to stop us. He said he wud silence us if we didn't stop, I stopped.... the other person continued and got silenced! Lol... I got more to tell of couse, I've seen and done many funny things in one year. Another funny story is how I met Jess, acc. name is Jessness or Dungen2345. That time, only Dungen. Yeh, that day u were soo angry, cuz one of ur bgm in real life stole the boy u liked, and u got pissed. U were angry on every1 that talked to u too, and I was no exception. Lol, u said u wud release 120947235423154405937451 dogs at me, and u "did" too. I don't exactly know how we became friends... but we did that day, or at least the next. Lol. My last story that's worth tellin bout is how I met Liam, Bokenbow. He was talkin bout no1 liked him, and asked me to be friends. I said yes, as I always do when ppl asks, and then another friendship started. I got his msn, and he got mine, and today, he's the only person from Kong. I talk to on msn, cept one norwegian one. This is the things from Kong. I remember the most, I hope it was worth readin." Black_Roze Well, this girl;s name would be Faith. She isn't always the most chatty of the bunch, but she's talkative when she wants, really cool and random beyond belief. Mainly nice to all her friends (She does have her mean streaks though). Been in ZA for a while, and loyal to the room =D. Loves her music, friends, and some other stuff too! =] ... Hey people! So yeah, I left kong for a while but am very happy to be back when i can(: I still love you all and haven't forgotten all the great friends I have made. I will be trying to be online whenever my computer is working because i caught a virus on my computer that goes on and off so I will see what I can do about that little dilema. I've changed some since I've left im still the childish person you all know so very well but theres some differences. So yeah, I love you all. Peace! Oh! and my alt account that i mainly get on is xXxCrazyPandakongregate itself, or another reason, he is rarely on anymore. Well Dax, hope ya come back someday if your reading this. Gamer097 Yet another regular to Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack, "common sense", but can be funny also. Hmmmmmmmmm's (matt) friend in real life. He rarely comes on now, because most of the other regs left and he HATES the new generation because the people are all trolly, spammy, and illiterate. If he's online and he sees someone in chat with some common sense then he may contribute to the conversation, but not always. He also talks if he sees one of his old reg friends online Hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. He is quite chatty and also questionable by many (for utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 M's in an attempt to make people think he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but at war with IdealIdeas then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by Emily_Greer. Add him. (I also get badges for whoever wants because I dont badge on my account anymore I just play idle). I don't think anyone has seen him online lately, but he gets all the badges....maybe he goes on in the wee hours of the mornin but noone really knows. IdealIdeas User that was could be considered a regular but was a shy talker when first appeared. Some call him Ideal for short. After awhile IdealIdeas started to become a social person by being a constant nuisance. Having his account silenced many times he has made many additional accounts to use to continue to be annoying to kongregate members in room ZA. IdealIdeas is the best known for fighting to change the word "Troll" into MANBEARPIG. In Zero Axis MANBEARPIG by many members has become acceptable even though its not widely used. IdealIdeas has been at a constant war with MiMc since day one. Even after Mimc was mysteriously demodded she has still been at war with IdealIdeas *Katie94 You will be missed. Katie is DaxterX2's sister. She died in June somehow. Hopefully Dax is doing okay without her around anymore, R.I.P Katie. (edited by Matt here) R.I.P Katie and Sam, you will be missed ~ Matt. , R.I.P ~gamer097 , R*I*P Katie ~ Faith ( Black_Roze )R.I.P. Katie. We will all miss you. (DAiello) Kezmondo Although he spends alot of his time playing games, rather than chatting, he is a definatly a reg worth getting to know. He has a good sense of humour, even though he is mature for his age. He is happy to help his friends and it is easy to relax while talking to him. He is both nice and blunt with his statements and is able to make someone smile without him realising he is even doing it. I have been his friend for a while now and I hope I will be for a time longer. -imprisoner ][ ---- Ahh snap, now i HAVE to comment ;) Its Kez to you Impy-Boy ~ Kez ~ Guess i better start doing more stuff eh? ;) MetalCore321 Metal is a reg who is obsessed with Mud and Blood 2 and any game like it. He's been on for about 2 years, and is only level 14. He lives in Maryland and hates it, and he wants to move back to Florida. He trolls occasionally, but it's just to keep the chat alive(: He role-plays whenever anyone else is, and ramen is awesome. Thank you, and good night. Tecness2 Usually found lurking in Zero Axis, for the most part very friendly, not very talkative anymore though.....and also barely online too. Thats about it. Would whoever keeps deleting me STOP. Yeah thanks. - Tec ThisistheStart A kind and helpful user who has a nasty habit of randomly vanishing from chat throughout the day with nothing more than a "brb" or a "berb". He also commonly relies on >,.,< or ^,.,^ faces, which although cute, do not express much emotion. Originally a regular of the Nanaverse, he was brought to Zero Axis by way of hunterdragon, who has now left Kongregate. At first sight he may seem like a normal person, but he's actually a monstrous white-eyed insect/bird/snake/dog thing that was made by those not pure of heart to "Purify" the lands of sentient beings. But do not worry...he turned out to be a failure for that role, and would much rather spend his days sleeping. He has a huge heart and is probably one of the greatest artists to ever enter this room. Just don't let him know about your baby seal clubbing habbits. >,.,> Tsavong is currently in the hospital, Reon_kental is currrently in charge of his account and badgehunting altho he does a terrible job. please do not get offended by this account Reon_kental even admits hes a asshole Unreason A very old regular and was a regular before MiMc became a mod and the fall of Zero Axis, now he is back 3 months later wondering what happened to Zero Axis.I don't think he remembers what kong is he hasn't been here in so long. '3rd Generation Regulars' Abawazeer He has recently followed other Atlas regulars to this chat. Our new member has been searching for the chat that best matches him for quite a while. After trying out Barrens, Teh Bleachers, Chocolate Hostage, Mockingbird County, and Atlas Park, he finally believes that he has found the chat of which he will remain a permanent resident. Might I add that he is an Arab-American, the first of our regulars and proud of it. A quite random guy, who from time to time, can be a huge pervert, yet is really awesome. Favorite games. Abdul likes to play Transformice and is a badge hunter. Serious information. He first found Kongregate at the age of nine where he gamed a lot, however, he made his account at age 12, Dec. 02, 2009. A nice thing to know about this one is that he has had four other accounts. These are, sweet_guy14, Sasori_Akatsuki(banned), Sasori_Akatsuki2(banned), and TermiSasori(banned). If you wish to look into other information about this member like hobbies etc., look at his profile which can be found in the following link. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/abawazeer . DAiello He is pretty new and kinda weird but knows how to joke around and have fun. The one thing he hates above all though is when people flame or spend to much time insulting others, especially girls. (Yah I know, people have told me that's weird and sexist but that's just who i am) Very open and accepting, will usually accept anyone as a friend. btw, people can stop calling me DA and can call me David instead :) Imprisoner A pheonix always ready to offer a hand...wing. This member of ZA joined near the new year, and has been one of the most influential regulars since. Starting off by creating The Aviary, which now has over 20 members. He became one of the most loved members of Zero Axis, largely due to his kindness and humor. If you are having any troubles of the sort, his is the bird to go to, with an understanding demeanor, he is willing to spend hours helping others. He isn't afraid to dish out some sort of punishment though, usually in the form of fire, so be considerate when speaking to him. Other then that, he is an amazing guy, so feel free to talk to him. In his own words: I try my best to live by these philosophies: 1) Everyone deserves a second chance. 2) Being mad never helps the situation. 3) Treat others the way you expect to be treated. (Note from Kez) 4) Be a slave to Kez, for he is the BESTEST person in the worldzz ;0 Raechii Probably one of the sweetest people on kongregate. God knows what she's doing in Zero Axis, but we're happy to have her. She never has a bad word to say about anyone and is sometimes a bit too nice. But is also ready to have a laugh and is able to find practically anything funny, especially if its one of Knight_Kai's strange comments. She is also commonly seen playing her favorite game on kong for hours on end Bunni: How we First Met. WierdCrow An odd character to the axis regulars, he's on sometimes, when his computer decides to work, and is off the rest of the time, playing oblivion, When hes on, hes always playing RPG's, such as tiny RPG, magical cave, and sonny. all great RPG's. he used to have a knack for chat RP'ing, back when his first and greatest friend, hunter dragon was still on kong, but after he quit, wierdcrows RP'ing ability lost its touch. He is currently great firends with multiple people on kong, imprisoner, whom is his best friend, Knight Kai, who is a (?) friend, Dark knight,and many others, he is currently going through high school as a freshman, in the year of 2010. he plans to be a marine when he grows up, and is going to go to citadel for training. he also wants to be a mod for zero axis, for days when there is no mod. Zsg1 A funny and frankly immature member of the room. Seriously like a 15 year old in a 23 year olds body. He is like always horny, which can be kinda creepy or scary xD. He is always laughing at everything and tries to come on whenever he can. He has two very adorable kids, ryan and holly. Although not having the easiest of lives he always has a smile for anyone who comes into the room and will love you if you give him some COOKIE CAKE :P 4th generation Regulars Harley1621 Harley is a regular in Zero Axis and only stays in this room unless she goes to gets friends *cough cough* redd. Harley goes by van or v. If you spell harley wrong she gets pissed >:( Van only comes on at night and lives in Arizona. She recently had a b-day and is now 18! {edited by me from here on ---->} Um can someone change this? This is like retarded! I cant change it or else imma get all this shit from my bro >_>Whoever makes this...better i will <3 4-EVER!! Unless you dont want me to ya know? { <--- No longer edited by me!} Imprisoner2 (is not an alt account of imp) Brazilian Guy Who Wants To Be Like Kai Kita666 A very strange member of Zero Axis. For one thing hes russian. For another hes not human, or a bird or anything like that. Then what is he? HES A KITA. Hes here to help and here to serve. Best person to talk to about any problems and is one hell of a sensitive guy. He is on alot, although he afks for huge periods (of time not in the other sense). Also, in case you haven't noticed kita is a GUY not a girl. Why he chose that username i'll never know. He also has a awesome girlfriend whose recently made an account in Zero Axis KnightKai An funny and occasionaly annoying person That Is Considered racist, But Considers Herself as being an awesome person, who doesn't believe in racism, Sent Down From The Russian Winter Wastelands To take down The idiotic members And The trolls, Kai is Always (ALWAYS) Bored and always will complain about it, regulary she will say "Brb, gotta go do my hair." Or something along the lines and about 20 mins or so she'll say back. (: . CURRY NOODLES FTW Always playing Aliens Vs Predator Online, sometimes listening to odd music, always trolling when in a bad/depressive mood, dislikes furries but likes the odd one or two since they've known her since the goldenage of the Kongregate. 2008. Ever Since Kai joined, Kong has been an enlightened experiance for all those who know her, hate or love.Most Recently she has been depressive moods but is now getting happier, she is looking forward in the career of the Armiya (Army.) Or the Police. She likes a rare handful people, rarely adding people to her friends list, but still, all the people she adds she talks to regulary and always likes, if she hates you for something she'll remove and delete, never muting. She starts a whole arguement off in the Zero Axis room about anything really. She has a plain sense of humor and rarely laughs, she likes the odd sex joke once in a while. (Not too vulgar though.) She thinks Soviet Jokes, Rawr, Cake is lie, Pancake mix and other things are overrated. She likes zombie games, movies, books, comics etc. She adores her awesome hair (: Some names of her friends: Imp, Imp2, Ice, Ninja, Dragon, Rae, Uraha(always been a loyal sheep ^^ love you. xD) and others, at the moment, Kai has wrote several peoms, drawn 14 pictures, made 3 zombie stories and romance stories. She isn't that good, but is a bit more than a amateur, she can't spell English good and sometimes will ask people how to spell it and/or use google translate. She likes a few of these games: Arma 2, Resident Evil 2 - 5, Call of Duty Finest Hour, Call of Duty Big Red One, Call of Duty World At War, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Black Hawk Down, The Hell In Vietnam, Combat Arms, Cross Fire, Far Cry, Far Cry 2, Resistance: Fall Of Man, Resistance Fall of Man 2, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, (Along with Crusader and Sheograph add on :3) TES: III Morrowind, though she's only been to level 12 or something before giving up or starting a new account, (need to do hits better >.> seriously.) She likes apples, cookies, milkshakes, tropical jewce, etc. (not chocolate, yuk disgusting stuff.) She knows Russian, English some German and French. She has almost all the consoles out, (Playstation 1, 2 and 3, Xbox, Xbox360, Nintendo Wii, nintendo DS, Etc.) She has alot of games, she doesn't understand why theres a huge war against the Xbox360 fans and the Ps3 fans. Mikesully52 Mikesully52 joined kong about 2 years ago, in a desprate attempt to find epic MMO's. He currently lives in china with his father but usually spends his day sitting on his bed playing Anti-Idle. He is the type of guy who will wait around for a troll to pop up and than annoy the hell out of said-troll. For those that dont know, he speaks chinese and will often swear in chinese as to avoid the kong censor. At times his girlfriend will be on impersonating him, the only way to know its not michael is when she says "la" all the time. TurcsGotAShotgun a person who doesnt like being added unless he adds back hates people calling him turcs and would prefer to be called joe,turc, or joe turc. lost his faithful shotgun in the war that can not be named. lives in a dark and craggy place(aka the room where the computer is with all the lights turned off). 'Ye Old Tales of the Axians ' 'The New Owner ' Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen anymore?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed, yet obvious) claimed that Dragily had allowed her to take over the chat, but it's name needed to be changed. A lot of the regs did not like the idea of this new owner. One of them got angry enough to call out Dragily who didnt understand the situation to many people it was causing stress to. This user has also been a friend of the new mod for a long time but since the new mod tried taking over the room he got pissed and hardly ever acknowledges their existance anymore. The new mod wanted the name to be Dragon's Den (pokemon g/s/c reference). Finally after much conversation with Dragily and the admins, It was decided the room wont change, nor will the owner and that shall stand for eternity. 'The Fall of the Axis ' One day, after the controversy of the new owner, a wave of new people hit Kongregate. Being of the younger generation, in general the literate ones were few and far between. In the midst of all this rose a troll, Paulanatter. Paulanatter being a spammer and a supreme nuker, Bombed Zero Axis heavily. Since that day zero axis has become a pit of despair, trying to climb back from the impact of a very devestating attack. Zero Axis lost many good regulars that day and it hasn't been the same since...... 'The new axis has risen... ' No Information has been added to this because it has not happened yet..... Category:Old regs thoughts of the new regs